El Guerrero Nocturno
by Simi Pattinson
Summary: El escoces Kieran MacAllister siempre ha sido un hunter que mantiene un perfil bajo...Gabrielle DeAldebaran es una joven que siempre ha amado lo paranomal y fantastico, desenado asi que algo magico le pasara...ten cuidado con lo que deseas
1. Chapter 1

** _Hola hola, empece esta historia porque ciertamente como decia, las voces no dejan de joder con mi cabeza, asi que si no han leido la serie de Dark Hunters, no se que rayos estan esperando, y quienes si lo hayan hecho, dejenme aclararles, que la autora de dicha saga mi amada Sherrilyn Kenyon, tambien ha escrito novelas de epoca con el seudonimo de Kenly Mcgregor, entre los cuales se desprende una hobra que se llama la hermandad de la espada, que habla mayormente de las aventuras y peripecias de los hermanos MacAllister. asi pues en el ultimo libro de esa obra, llamado El guerrero, donde narra la historia de Lochlan MacAllister, es donde tomo referencia para hacer este fic... queda por decir que si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o cualquier tipo de comentario, para saber el porque por favor haganmelo saber_...

haa otra cosita, el rating por supuesto sera M, pues como los libros planeo tratar de hacerlo lo mas parecido a la saga...por lo que si contendra lenguaje para adultos y situaciones con sexo y esas cosas...quedan advertidos...

****la mayoria de los personajes son propiedad de S.K**...yo solo invente la historia, nada de esto se hace con animo de lucro ni obtengo ganancias de ningun tipo, claro exceptuando quiza los RR que me regalen**

de ante mano...GRACIAS POR LEER

**El guerrero nocturno**

Prologo

Kieran MacAllister es uno de los dark hunter mas solitarios que existen. Con belleza absoluta, y una masculinidad brotando por sus poros, desde su no muerte –renacimiento- siempre prefirió la soledad.

Solo permaneció cerca de los humanos, para vigilar a su familia. A sus hermanos, Sin, Ewan, Braden y Lochlan. Y solo una vez rompió las reglas. Después de que su hermano mayor dueño y laird Lochlan, contrajera matrimonio, se presento ante él, y le pidió que dejara de lamentarse, que él estaba bien de alguna manera, le mostro que aunque seguía en este mundo, no era más humano, y que fuera muy feliz, por el.

Se quedo algunas décadas más a los alrededores de las tierras donde creció con sus hermanos, siempre vigilando que ningún enemigo viniera por ellos. Y se sintió aliviado al ver que sus cuatro hermanos fueron felices y al final tuvieron una vida tranquila, con la paz que todos ellos se merecían.

Eventualmente se traslado de Escocia a Inglaterra, para después viajar al nuevo continente por ordenes de la misma Artemisa, pues él, al haber jurado fidelidad, lealtad, y devoción, dejo cualquier creencia de su vida humana de lado, para rendirle tributo exclusivamente a la caprichosa diosa. Por lo que es el único Dark Hunter, que se supiera, tenga una estatua de Artemisa en un altar, siempre con tributos, como perlas, oro, piedras preciosas, y flores exóticas. Ganando así, un poco de simpatía de la complicada y obsesiva diosa, aunque ella realmente nunca hablara con él, lo doto con dones especiales, como supervelocidad, capacidad de leer las mentes y un poco de telequinesia.

Gracias a los favores de la diosa Artemisa, el se ha mudado a muchos lugares, después de pocos años, los justos antes de que los humanos empezaran a notar algo raro, no es como si él se rodeara de gente, pero ni había necesidad de encerrarse, cuando cada 5 años aproximadamente, Acheron Parthenopaeus, el Dark Hunter más antiguo, y su líder, aparecía para notificarle que ya era hora de irse, y ha donde se dirigía. Por lo que Kieran había aprendido tantos idiomas, como granos de arena existen en el mar.

Jamás reclamo algún escudero, y no sufrió molestia por eso, pues como continuamente lo reubicaban en los lugares más maravillosos, fértiles, fáciles, hospitalarios del mundo, no paso hambre, ni frio, y de cierta manera tampoco es como si corriera peligro de ser expuesto, es más, si le preguntaban a él, llevaba una vida sumamente fácil, siendo Dark Hunter. Y el realmente amaba patearle el culo a los daimons.

Gabrielle Aldebarán es una estudiante de universidad, a la que últimamente no le sale nada bien. Dejo su pequeño pueblo natal de Forks Whasington, para estudiar el colegio superior. A sus casi 21 años, es una joven de uno setenta, centímetros más centímetros menos, robusta, de cabello a media espalda, castaño, ni lacio ni chino, más bien rebelde, y encrespado como ella lo llama, al que siempre lleva en un moño flojo por la nuca. Tiene una cara linda, con unos ojos grandes color caramelo, nariz pequeña, labios finos, y pómulos pronunciados. Su físico sin embargo, le desagradaba sobremanera, pues era rolliza, con pechos llenos, y caderas un poco pronunciadas y el abdomen algo abultado con ciertos rollitos alrededor de su para nada estrecha cintura. Con piernas largas y gruesas y un color de piel caramelo, aunque últimamente mas pálido de lo normal.

Casi comenzando el ciclo escolar, ella se enfrento a una enfermedad, podría decirse que insignificante, pues su vida no corrió peligro en ningún momento, ni sufrió dolores, es más, ella ni siquiera estaba segura, que realmente su salud alguna vez estuviera comprometida, ella sufrió de alopecia. En dicha enfermedad en la que se comienza a caer el cabello, sobre todo el de la cabeza, siendo de índole genético, ella comenzó a quedarse sin cabello en ciertas áreas de su cabeza, provocándole un serio problema de depresión, por lo que eventualmente dejo la universidad, pidiendo una baja temporal. Se rapo la cabeza completamente, pues llego un momento, en que se le hicieron hoyos sin cabello, sobre todo el área de la coronilla, dejo de comer adecuadamente, por lo que inclusive algunas personas llegaron a pensar que ella tenía algún problema de cáncer.

Gabrielle comenzó a trabajar para un joven y apuesto licenciado, el cual, la contrato como su asistente sin tener realimente ninguna experiencia. Dan Gordon parecía ser un hombre decente que solo quería echarle una mano, pues ella testarudamente decidió que no regresaría a su pueblo natal, como todo el mundo pensaba. En lugar de eso, consiguió ser la eficiente secretaria del señor Gordon.

Al fin de cuentas, Gabrielle no pensaba en que podría salir peor, vamos, eso no sonaba para nada correcto, pues ciertamente con su suerte, lo más probable es que terminaría con un meteorito cayendo directamente sobre su cabeza…


	2. Chapter 2

***personajes pertenecen a S.K.** la historia es solo mia*

**Capitulo 1**

Gabrielle Aldebarán corría apurada una vez más por las ajetreadas calles, para subirse al transporte público y llegar a tiempo a la oficina. Estaba agradecida de que ayer hubiera cogido los últimos informes y estadísticas, para la toma de posesión de la empresa que les interesaba, por lo que adelanto el trabajo. La junta afortunadamente comenzaba hasta las 9 de la mañana, así que realmente no estaba retrasada, pero quería llegar antes que el Sr. Gordon, pues se tomaba muy enserio su papel de secretaria.

Cuando por fin entro por las puertas de la oficina, se percato que todavía no se había preparado la sala de juntas, donde tendría lugar la importante reunión. Ella se apresuro a preparar todo, la pantalla donde se pasarían las diapositivas y el video, coloco en los lugares correspondientes las carpetas con la información pertinente, diablos, hasta coloco una botellita de agua en cada asiento.

Cuando Dan Gordon arribo al lugar cuarenta y cinco minutos antes del evento, la encontró leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, de una conocida escritora, por lo que cuando vio el titulo de dicho ejemplar maldijo por lo bajo. Lo que le faltaba, su eficiente secretaria, era fanática de la saga que les está costando problemas…

Dicha escritora, no es más que una profetisa, que de alguna manera, ha tenido visiones y sueños que involucran a todo un mundo secreto de dioses, guerreros, demonios, vampiros, almas y todas esas clases de cosas que los humanos no tienen ni idea de que exista…

Dan Gordon es un miembro del concejo de escuderos. Gente que se dedica a cuidar y servir a los Dark Hunters. Por lo que es uno de los encargados de preservar el secreto y la seguridad de ellos. Así que el que su secretaria sea una seguidora de estos libros no le agradaba ni una pizca. Además, el ejemplar que ella estaba leyendo era uno que no había visto nunca, lo que quería decir no otra cosa mas que era nuevo, recién publicado, traducido en, más problemas… -realmente apesta ser Ash por estos días- pensó Dan.

-Buenos días Gabby -. Saludo Dan

-Buenos días señor Gordon-. Respondió Gabrielle, para después agregar- ya está todo listo en la sala de juntas. Me tome la libertad de prepararlo todo esta mañana.

-Eso es estupendo, gracias.- Vaya ella sí que era eficiente, pensó Dan.

La junta fue exitosa, lograron el contrato que querían. Por lo que al mediodía ya habían terminado todos los pendientes. Dan recibió una llamada del jefe. Oh y cuando decía el jefe, era el jefe de todos ellos, el mismísimo Acheron Parthenopaeus, al que había conocido hace casi una década atrás, y veía regularmente. Por no decir que eran amigos. Ash siempre era reservado con la mayoría, no sabía bien porque, a él lo dejaba acercarse un poco más.

-Dime jefe, para que soy bueno.- saludo Dan.

-ciertamente no para mucho.- bromeo Ash del otro lado- pero si lo serás en esta ocasión.- agrego después.- resulta que va a llegar en unas horas un nuevo Hunter a la ciudad, y yo en estos momentos me encuentro, maniatado a una cama, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dan rodo los ojos.- el punto es, que me interesa que vayas a recogerlo al aeropuerto, y lo lleves al piso donde me quedo cada vez que voy a la cuidad.

-¿Aeropuerto?- Pregunto Dan.

-Si ya sabes, ese lugar donde despegan y aterrizan los aviones.- volvió a burlarse Ash

-Muy gracioso viejo.- Dan puso los ojos en blanco.- Ok, jefe yo estaré ahí, y si me permites agregar, oh poderoso y sabio Acheron.- Ash bufo del otro lado del teléfono.- ¿que hago una vez que lo deje en tu piso?

-Bueno, dile que iré en cuanto pueda, y por favor consigue un escudero lo más pronto que puedas, lo quiero para esta noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta noche?- exclamo algo sorprendido, pues Acheron casi nunca hacia pedidos tan urgentes.

-Acaso hay eco, si Dan, el es mmm algo VIP para que me entiendas, no por el claro, Kieran es muy sencillo y te agradara, lo prometo, pero es como digamos, un favorito de Artemisa, así que realmente espero que tengas algo para cuando el llegue amigo, o la diosa pateara tu trasero.- dijo Ash como si le desagradara la idea.

-Genial ¿Alguna otra cosita que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Paz mundial?- dijo Dan sarcásticamente.

-Oh no, una vez lo intente, no estuvo ni cerca de ser bueno.- ok Acheron era un ser muy extraño pensó Dan

-Te hablare más tarde amigo.- Ash corto la llamada.

-Cabron.- refunfuño Dan. Ahora que mierda hare ¿de dónde saco un escudero?, en la ciudad no hay ninguno disponible, por no decir que no hay ninguno, el no es una opción. Dan detuvo su pedorreta cuando Gabrielle entro a su oficina.

-Iré a comer ¿necesita algo mas?- pregunto la chica.

-Sí, espera un momento, voy contigo.- ella se sorprendió pues lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero bueno, ella leía los libros, tal vez no sea un humano iniciado, pero no tenia realmente nada que perder, pues Dan definitivamente no quería a Artemisa sobre su trasero.

Fueron a comer a una cafetería que se encuentra a una cuadra de la oficina. Dan se dio cuenta que Gabrielle estaba tensa, todos sus movimientos y su postura la delataban.

-Dime Gabby, que libro es el que lees ahora.- comenzó Dan.

-Es el libro de Acheron.- dijo ella para después sonrojarse.- bueno realmente no creo que sepas de que estoy hablando.

-En eso te equivocas niña, se perfectamente quien es Acheron y esto no le va a gustar nada.- Dan agrego mas para sí mismo que para ella.

Gabrielle se sorprendió sobre manera, cuando le escucho decir eso por lo bajo, ella jamás pensó que su jefe fuera un lector de la serie.

-No sabía que leyeras estos libros.- pregunto la chica dudosa.- no pensé que te gustaran. Digo, no tienes la pinta.

-Oh no, en eso tienes razón, no lo leo.- Dan decidió ir directo al punto.- ¿Que dirías si yo te dijera que todo es verdad? Que todos ellos si existen.

-Te diría que necesitas una resonancia magnética urgentemente, porque te has pegado muy duro en la cabeza ¿verdad?.- dijo ella mitad en broma mitad enserio.

-Piensa por un segundo en lo que te digo Gabrielle, considéralo.- el la quemo con su mirada en sus ojos. El hombre estaba hablando enserio y lo creía realmente.- La autora que escribe esto- Dan señalo el bolso de Gabby donde guardaba el libro, es una profeta, por llamarlo así, ella ve y oye cosas, desde pequeña, cosas que no debería de haber escrito. Pero todo es real; los Dioses, los vampiros, los Hunters y las almas, todo Gabby, y yo necesito tu ayuda.

-En eso tienes razón, necesitas mi ayuda para llevarte a un hospital psiquiátrico.- dijo ella.

-Oh vamos, no puedes hablar enserio.- le reprocho Dan.- como es que te la pasas leyendo estas cosas, deseando esto, y cuando te ofrezco entrar a este mundo, no lo puedes creer.

-¿Realmente dijiste eso?- ella se defendió.- porque si lo hiciste, tienes que escucharte, ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería lo que dices? ¿O es que esto es solo una broma de mal gusto? O, mejor aún, esto es algo para desacreditarme como secretaria ¿verdad? Tú quieres despedirme.

-no es nada de eso Gabby y lo sabes.- el lanzo un suspiro al aire.- Vamos, eres mejor que esto.

-Ok, supongamos que te creo, que quieres de mi.- ella dijo con el escepticismo suficiente para hundir a un barco.

-Necesito a un escudero, ósea que te necesito a ti.- dijo él con toda la seriedad posible.

-Wou para un segundo.- ella se reclino en el asiento.

-Ok- ella suspiro- si me estás diciendo eso, supongo que eres un "escudero".- ella hizo el gesto de comillas en el aire.- por lo que veo no eres un theti, ya que no tienes el tatuaje. ¿Y que no se supone que no puedes decirle nada a ningún mortal que no haya sido iniciado? Además, por el amor de los dioses, ¿que no hay suficientes escuderos como para poblar la Antártida?- ella termino por alzar la voz en un tono exasperado.

-Diablos si, en eso ultimo tienes razón, y te equivocas en mi rango por supuesto, si lo piensas bien, no es como si no estuvieras enterada ¿verdad? Solo que no lo creías.

Dan se tallo en dorso de la mano con una servilleta, revelando así, el tatuaje de una telaraña. Es la marca que tienen los escuderos rito de sangre, que vienen siendo como el "elite" de todos ellos. Oh genial Gabby, ahora simplemente tendrás que aceptar, porque si mal no recuerdas, en los libros dice que los theti, son los encargados de cumplir y hacer cumplir las reglas, no importa lo que cueste. Y si no quieres terminar en un barranco es mejor que vayas diciendo que si.- le recrimino su mente.- cuando Gabby jadeo al ver el tatuaje.

-Bien, o eres muy fan, o dices la verdad.- dijo la chica.

-digo la verdad.- dijo Dan con convicción, para agregar después.- ahora si me ayudaras ¿cierto?- la miro esperanzadoramente.

-¿Que necesitas que hagas?- pregunto ella con un suspiro de resignación.

-A las nueve llega un Dark Hunter nuevo, que iremos a recoger al aeropuerto- Dan se señalo él para después señalarla a ella- y necesito que tú seas su escudero de emergencia, en lo que llega el que mande el concejo, digamos que este Hunter goza del favor de cierta diosa, que no queremos disgustar.

-Arrrggg. Realmente detesto a Artemisa.- soltó la chica.

-Si bueno, no digas eso muy alto Gabby, odiaría que Artemisa te lanzara algún rayo de poder, cuando yo ande cerca.- Gabrielle bufo y rodo los ojos.

-Ya decía yo.- dijo por lo bajo Gabrielle.

-Es el escocés, Kieran MacAllister viene de una provincia de Inglaterra. Pero por lo que se, este Hunter a estado por todo el mundo, desde áfrica, hasta Brasil. Diablos, creo que Artemisa hasta lo mando un par de años a Hawái.

-Genial, vas a hacer que sirva a un maldito engreído y probablemente amargado escocés.- dijo Gabby en tono irritado.- simplemente genial.

-Acheron me aseguro que él no era así, que me agradaría, es a Artemisa a quien tenemos que tener contenta.- dijo Dan.

-¿Algún día podre conocer a Acheron? ¿Por favor?- ella parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo que la dejaran comer más postre.

- Supongo, si aceptas el trabajo.- el soltó como quien no quiere la casa.

-Eso es un poco manipulador, incluso para ti- comento Gabby entrecerrando la mirada.- sin embargo muy efectivo. ¿Dónde firmo?

Dan por fin volvía a respirar un poco más tranquilo, el ya había encontrado a su escudero. Solo que pensándolo bien, si ella iba a ser remplazada, no tenia caso hacerla jurar, no es como si el quisiera ese tipo de vida para ella, primero iba a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas y después vería si la chica tenia futuro en el mundo de los dark hunters, al fin de cuentas, eso mismo hizo cuando la acepto en el puesto de secretaria, ella había llegado sin ninguna experiencia, y resulto de lo más eficiente, esperaba que lo mismo pasara ahora.

-Una pregunta.- dijo ella cuando iban rumbo a su casa. Dan la iba a ir a dejar para que se preparara; en la noche pasaría por ella para ir por el hunter Kieran.

-Solo una he.- el arqueo una ceja

-¿Es gay?- Dan no sabía de quien hablaba, hasta que ella como si le leyera la mente agrego.- el hunter ¿Es gay?, que no se supone que no pueden tener escuderos del sexo opuesto, o que se puedan sentir atraídos. No sería no sé ¿peligroso?

-Oh no, descuida, estas fuera de peligro- dijo Dan rápidamente.

Claro que estaba fuera de peligro, pensó Gabrielle, si todo es como en los libros, los hunters son hermosos, y jamás ella podría siquiera aparecer en el campo de visión de alguno de esos seres.

-Claro.- dijo ella viendo hacia el horizonte.

Llegando al departamento que ella comparte con su amiga, se despidió de su jefe y entro al edificio. Teniendo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Gabrielle necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para su nueva asignación.

Bien dicen, ten cuidado con lo que deseas, pensó Gabrielle…


End file.
